The Holocaust Sucks
by Childlike-Complexion
Summary: Duncan and Courtney happen to be Jews at the wrong time. Courtney feels like she can trust Duncan. But theres always a gut feeling that he's not who you think he is. Find out whats happens and read and review peoples
1. Shot dowwn

**Disclaimer:Don't really know what went on in the holocaust. Don't know Hitler. and I don't own TDI, OR tDA, aND TDM**

* * *

"I can't make it." I moaned in agony. My leg was shot down, and I wasn't going to make it any farther. "Just go without me, I'm slowing you down." I whispered, looking terrified.

I knew what my future stored ahead, and I also know, I'm not going to go out without a fight. A vicious, sniper included fight. I promised my mom before she was snatched away from me, that I would do everything in my power to not be snatched. And if I was snatched, to bitch my way through the whole camp.

"_Be a fighter." My mother whispered to me, as she closed the hatch. I was buried in darkness as I heard the screeching of my own mothers voice, as she was being dragged away. I still have hope that she made it to the concentration camp, and was working hard there, but I always have the doubt that the gun shots I heard were for her._

_In fact, I was sure my mother is not breathing, because she was a fighter,a legend, and she would do anything to show her fierceness._

"I'm not leaving you Court." Duncan mumbled into her ear. "Just try." He said, as he continued to help me walk.

"Your getting yourself killed." I said sadly, and yelped when the pain from my leg shot through me.

Sirens blared, as we walked farther, and farther into the woods. Duncan was helping me drag my useless body farther into the deep woods.

_"I am not a killer." I said to myself, that is a lie because of what I'm letting him help. He was killing himself to help a dead girl make it through the forest._

_I for one wasn't that type of person. I am rude, arrogant, and persuasive but I am not a man slaughter. And letting him do this to himself is complete man slaughter._

I slapped his arm down away from me. "Go. Get away." I said glaring at him. "Even if we made it away from them, I would bleed to death." I said groaning looking down at my leg.

"But if I let you go..." He trailed off. "They would kill you from gas tanks." He said looking upset. "And, maybe we could fix you." He said trying to be persuasive.

"And by we, you mean who?" I said trying to take another step. "There's other people where were going." He said picking our steps up.

I screeched in pain, as my leg shot warning sparks up me to tell me to stop moving. "I'm sorry!" Duncan muttered. "But we have to move faster." He said looking worried. "There catching up." He said picking up his steps more.

I bit down on my lip to stop the screaming, and listened to the noise in the background. I could hear the shuffling of our feet, and in the distance I could hear loud yelling.

"Auf diese Weise kann ich die dreckigen Juden von Meilen weg riechen!" I heard an angry German shout.

_Your the filthy bastards. I muttered to myself in my head. _I raised my foot up higher, and hopped faster. I don't want him to be caught by me.

"There going to find us, I'm bleeding everywhere." I said breathy. I was loosing too much blood, and I was tired.

"This is taking too long." Duncan growled and scooped me up into bridal position. He started moving faster.

I groaned in pain, I wasn't going to make it any farther. I had lost a great percentage of blood. "Just a little farther, I promise." Duncan whispered to me and he moved faster, and faster till he was running.

I yelped in pain as my shot leg bounced up and down, as he ran with my limp body in his arms. "Shush, we're almost there." He said, sounding rushed.

_I closed my eyes, and tried to relax and listen to the sounds from around me. I tried to tune out the coursing pain, that my right leg was producing. I inhaled and exhaled._

_I knew I had to stay awake, or there was a bad chance that I wouldn't make it. Stars sparkled from behind my eyelids from the pain I was feeling. I promised my mom I would fight, So Courtney, don't Fail, stay awake, I chanted to myself inside of my head. God help me. I can't do this, my encouraging chanting dissipated into negative waves of failure._

"Yes you can." I heard Duncan mutter to me as a tiny shack of a house came into view. "What?" I questioned him.

"You were repeatedly chanting.." "I cant do this." He said, kicking open the tiny shacks door. "They're going to find us." I said exhausted.

Duncan grabbed my face, and looked deep into my onyx eyes. "Believe in me." He said tenderly.

Duncan set me down on a table, and propped my leg up so he could remove the bullet.

Curious other people ,stuck their head up from the behind doors. "Can we help?" A tender girl called out to Duncan.

"Water, needle and a knife?" He said, glaring down at my leg.

Three people came from behind the door, and rushed around the house searching for what Duncan needed. "String?" The timid girl called.

"Jes" He called out in Jewish. She whisked to his side,and dabbed cold water on my leg to the blood.

I looked up to her face, and she was a Rosy cheek, red head. Her hair was straight with a slight curl at the end. She looked up at me when she removed the blood away painlessly, and I saw her slight blue eyes.

She was beautiful.

She opened her mouth to say something ,but was stopped by my screaming.

"Shush,I just started." Duncan said ,staring intensely at my wounded leg.

God this pain was dreadful. I continued to scream, till the rosy redhead covered my mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry but too much noise will ruin us." She said shyly. I nodded my head and bit down aggressively onto my bottom lip.

She smiled slightly, and removed her hand. I felt the needle inside my leg, and I arched my back in pain. I couldn't help it, The pain was miserable.

"Alright, I'm done." Duncan said, looking frustrated. He sighed, and looked up at me worried. "You look dead." he said.

"Pale as a ghost." He continued.

And then, it striked me with lightning, that I felt drowsy and woozy. Like I was beaten up by a tiger.

A raging, pissed off tiger.

"Oh god." I muttered, before the lights shut out from around me. Oh wait, that was me.

* * *

**Read and review. No reviews no updates:-/**


	2. You arsh!

**9 Reviews+1 chapter= Crap another obnoxious update. Its short.... I was lazy.**

**WARNING PROBABLY BAD GRAMMAR.. BETA IS FREAKING STUPID!**

* * *

Come on keep walking.. Yeah you can do it!

For the past three months in hiding, I've been fighting against time. I have to heal my leg soon, because we have no clue when we'll have to run again.  
The sweet lady, Marie, that helped me sew up my leg in the beginning of my journey, has been helping me learn how to walk again.

I could walk straight, and even a little bit fast, but I could not run at normal pace, which was not good.

"How she doing?" Duncan called out to Marie, from another room. "Not running fast enough." Marie said, giving a twisted look at my leg.

"I'm trying." I shouted to Duncan. "Well apparently not hard enough." He said, emerging from the other room.

"We're going to have to leave soon, and your wasting our time." He said, continuing to roar at me.

"Your probably going to get us all killed." He said an octave louder.

My face wrenched into sadness. "Maybe you should have left me in the woods then!" I said, letting traitor tears spill  
"You know what?" He said beaming at me. "It would have saved me a lot of shit." He said, walking away.

I laced my fingers in my hair, and turned to Marie. "Lets try again." I spoke timidly.

Marie opened her mouth to say something, but swiftly shut it. "Left leg first." She said apprehensively.

I nodded my head, and continued practicing running.

**XXX  
**

I leaped up. I was breathing heavily.

The nightmare I Just imagined was immensely intense. I clenched my hand over my chest, and breathed in and out.

I looked around to see if I woke up any sleeping bodies on the floor.  
I hadn't woken anybody with my outburst. I cautiously stood up, and limped from out hiding place for Jews, and quietly climbed the stairs.

Nevertheless turning around to stare at the empty cot where Duncan should be sleeping.

I cocked my head to the side, and questioned why I cared where he was.

I shrugged my shoulders, and furthermore climbed the stairs to the main part of the house.

I turned the corner to the main hallway, but halted to a stop. I heard voices, 2 to be exact.

But the issue was there was only 1 person missing from there cot. I creeped along the edge of doorway till I was close enough to eavesdrop,but not enough to be seen.

"I need more time, Jared." I heard a familiar voice murmur.  
"Listen..." The voice hissed. I sucked up a breath, and held it in as he continued to speak.

"You don't have much time." A clear German voice said. "I can't hold the Stormtroopers off forever." He hissed.

My eyes widened, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. "She's not ready." I heard Duncan say in a pleading voice.  
"Day after tomorrow Duncan." Jared said, before heading out the door in the other direction.

I started easing my way toward the downstairs, but was stopped by a hand gripping tightly on my shoulder. I spun around.

"Your a German?" My voice broke down in sobs. He stared at me with cold eyes, and winced slightly.  
"How's your walking?" He said, blowing over my question. More tears spilled down my eyes.

"I trusted you." I hissed sadly. "And you still can If you listen to everything I say." He said looking up at the cealing.  
"I can not!" I shouted at him. "How can I trust a vile person like you! I continued to bellow at him.

He glared down at me, and gripped both of my shoulders, and shook me hard.

"You vile, ugly, stupid, Arschloch!" I screamed louder at him.

He glared at me, and pulled my hair. "We have a lot to talk about." He said backing us both up to a couple of chairs.  
"So sit your Arsch down." He said taking a deep breath.

**

* * *

**

**Glad we got are Holocaust issue settle to you know who;) Also for those who are a bit slower arch means ass. so arshloch means ASSHOLE(: Also I'm going to be a review hungry whore and not update till 20 reviews... So click that green button or Courtney and Duncan will not be in your inbox next week! BUHBYEEE**


	3. I might be there

No copyright inflicted to Total Drama Island and Action. R&R and it will be in the inbox next week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holocaust sucks.

Chapter 3

Draft published october 16 2009.

Courtneys Pov.

I grunted in pain when the leather rope was pulled against my wrists. They  
grabbed my dark chestnut hair and pushed or well pulled me to the truck.  
Today  
was the day when I was being shipped to a concentration camp. I was  
terrified  
with what the outcome might be when I arrive. I've been thinking about the  
long conversation Duncan and I had. Whenever I asked him why he was doing  
this  
for me, he would always revert back to my instructions.  
His exact words were, "Don't ** Up."

"You will not make one outburst." He said glaring into my eyes. His eyes  
were full of worry and protection. Or was it anger?

"You will keep to yourself." He emphasized the point. "They might seem like  
your friends but when it comes down to survival they will betray you." For  
some reason I snapped and screamed at him. I couldn't help it. Everybody here  
has been keeping me safe and helping me gain composure over my leg and he  
thinks they'll betray me. And his exact words were "Shut up. I've been doing  
this for years. I know what happens." His tone of voice just made me flare  
even more.

"I know what I see at these places." He said calmly. "It's sick." His voice  
sounded bitter.

While I was being hauled I was blindfolded and thrown in the backseat. Blood  
pulsed to my head when I heard the sound of other innocent people screaming.  
I  
began to cry for the innocent people begging and pleading for help. Their  
cries and yelling became louder and louder. I wanted to beg for them to  
shush, but I  
couldn't risk opening my mouth. I tried to wiggle my hands out of the  
leather  
but I halted when I heard slashing and then complete silence.

I couldn't believe my ears. They just murdered an innocent person. I heard  
them start yelling in German. Oh no. Oh no. Before I could scream I heard a  
loud thump. They threw the dead body in with the rest of the victims and the  
fresh slave workers.

I didn't notice I was sobbing loudly till another voice shushed me. I  
clamped  
down my jaw. Duncan for some reason was depending on me not to ** about  
being  
important to him. What was I, his crush? Germans and Jews don't mix and he  
needs to learn that. But he was helping me keep a promise I made with my  
mother so he could continue fancying me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the van stopped  
moving. My heart started racing faster. I started panicking and thought of  
the  
outcome of running away. I already knew I would be shot down so I just  
laid there, still. I heard footsteps thump on the ground next to the truck,  
then they walked  
slowly up to the van doors. As if they were going to dinner at a fine  
restaurant  
and not deciding life or death for innocent people.

My already racing heartbeat kicked it up a notch and now I was panting for  
breath. The van doors flew apart and I heard hysterical laughing. I heard  
people groaning in pain as they grabbed them roughly. I felt a rough and  
dirty  
hand grab my waist and tug me out of the van and onto the dirt ground. I  
grunted in pain. My leg was still sore even though it was healed nicely. The  
hand grabbed me by my hair and tugged me upwards. They held me while they  
tugged off the blindfold which ripped out strands of my hair.

I yelped in pain.

"Don't make any noise signaling pain. They'll notice it and they play with

you."

I clinched down on my jaw tighter.

The bright sun blinded my eyes for a quick moment. I was already being  
pushed  
forward before my eyes adjusted to the bright light. I shook my head to  
clear the sun spots from my eyes and looked forward to were I was going.

I've never seen a concentration camp in my life before. It didn't look like  
a  
wonderful place either. It was a group of hundreds of shacks crushed  
together. As I was being pushed forward I began to see a long line as Duncan  
had described it to me.

"I'll be at the head of the line." I remember him saying to me. "Don't look  
me in the eyes and keep your head down." He had said, continuing warning me  
of what  
I'll be facing in the future.

I stood at the end of the line with my head held down. I was following  
Duncan's directions to the tee. I continued to walk forward whenever I saw  
somebody's foot move; but only when they moved their foot.

Soon I was at the front of the line. I stood there silent and heard loud  
Russian yelling. I lifted my eyes slightly to see if it was Duncan leading  
the lines. And it wasn't.

"I promise I'll be there." He said with his eyes turning a darker shade of

blue.

My eyes widened and tears went straight to my eyes. I couldn't believe my  
eyes. That son of a ** lied to me! My head started to shake and my body  
trembled. The German caught me looking me in the eyes and shouted, "Sie  
dummes  
Weibchen!" and raised his hand to strike me in the face.

He rose it higher and higher till he pushed it forward to my face but a hand  
caught it. I looked up in surprise to see Duncan dressed up as a German  
Marshal. I choked on my sobs when I saw him glaring into my eyes. I looked  
down again and stood there silently. I felt an arm shove me in a certain  
direction. I knew he was angry with me. And I would have to hear about it  
later.

As I stepped through the door my eyes widened. I couldn't believe this son  
of a bastard pushed me to the showers.

"Don't step into the water." He said blankly to me. "I just might be there  
to  
save you." He said smirking at me. "Might."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep I'm a bitch. I haven't updated in like months then I leave you at a cliff hanger. Oh well Review if you want it in your inbox next week. Too lazy to space out sorry.


	4. maybe a kiss will help heal

_Having a hard time with life so bare with me.-childlike complexion_

"Schritt in die schauer jetzt." An angry but amused German soldier shouted. I looked around for an escape but Duncan was no were to be seen. I backed up slowly but the German soldier grabbed my hair and dragged me closer to the faucet that hung high above us. I yanked my hair into another direction backing up from the shower.

"Dummer miststck." He yelled and pulled out his gun a pointed it towards me. I yelped and clamped my eyes shut and waited for the 5 seconds of pain but it never came. I opened one eye to see that he dropped his gun and stepped away from me. Duncan stood there glaring at him. I wasn't fluent in German but I made out that Duncan was mad he was causing a disturbance. Duncan roughly grabbed my arm and told him, "Schlecht hadle dieses Weibchen." The soldier laughed and continued to push the rest of the woman and children towards the showers.

Duncan let go of my hand and grabbed me by my hair. "Verschlossen." I stayed silent as we walked past a bunch of German soldiers cheering on Duncan for some strange reason. He pushed me into his private office and turned around to the soldiers telling them not to disturb.

The door was shut and Duncan was glaring at me. "Did you not listen to every word I said to you?" He sounded angry and I didn't know why. I didn't step into the showers and I kept quiet. "You would have been put to work with the rest of the woman if you hadn't raised your eyes." He said grabbing his hair in aggravation. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I'm not going to be there every second you need help. You've got to help me help you, understood?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and led me towards the bathroom. "Wash off."

I stepped inside the shower and scrubbed the dirt that covered my body. I sat down in the shower and but my head on my knees and, cried softly. I heard a knock on the door then Duncan walked in. I tried to cover my body but he didn't seem to be staring. I whipped my tears and looked at him puzzled as he unbuttoned his German army shirt. He walked towards me and sat down next to me in the shower. He draped his arm around me and kissed my head.  
"You'll live up to your promise, I promise." He said as he rocked me back in forth. I closed my eyes and drifted into a heavy sleep in Duncan's arms.

I woke up on a lumpy mattress next to Duncan who still seems to not have awakened. I touched his cheek softly. It's funny that you can tell a person by their constant body temperature. The German soldier that pulled my hair happened to be cold blooded and Duncan was different. He was warm and, I could tell his heart was warm too. I trailed my hand down to his neck and felt his pulse. He seemed so relaxed with his arms placed behind his neck in a carless manner. His masculine jaw was slacked but it still had an edge to it.

I didn't pay attention to that he was looking up at me. I pulled my hand away but he grabbed it in his bigger on and pulled me down to him. I looked at him in his eyes. I tilted my head slightly, closed my eyes and felt his soft lips press upon mine; a tingling sensations surged through my body as I felt his hand run down my back. He gripped my hip bone and pulled me on top of him. I sighed against his lip as his nibbled on my bottom one.  
I was incomplete bliss till a blow horn started telling me it's time to get to work.

* * *

Translations would be:

Schritt in die schauer jetzt: Get into the damn showers. Dummer miststck:Stupid Bitch Schlecht hadle dieses Weibchen: I'll handle this one. Verschlossen: shut up.


	5. loves like a brick, deathly

AN:/ Back from a reality check. This is short because well I'm updating everything, yo! The German words are easy. kindisch means baby, halten means stop, and the other definition is farther down the story, but add bitch onto the end of it. (Didn't fit the sentence) I would do more German words but it's a waste of both our energy's

My eyes were frightened of what would happen next. I've obviously never been in a concentration camp before. I scrambled out of Duncan's bed, and starting crying once again. My body and mind have been in uncontrollable misery, I should be grateful that I have a chance to make it, survive and fight this war, one step at a time, but now I cry over self petty. I grabbed my hair and shook it violently. Duncan yanked my hands out of my hair and knuckle headed me, like I was a child being scorned by its older peers. He tilted my head up and met my eyes. "I'm sorry, kindisch." He mumbled to me, and slapped me in the mouth full force. I fell to the ground in agony; tears fell down my face once again. He leaned down and tore patches of clothes from my body. He closed his eyes, stood up and looked up in the sky, as he kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in agony as he did it twice. He got to his knees again, and I looked up at him for remorse but he avoided my eyes. He grabbed dirt from the ground and shoved it in my face. He rubbed it all over my body. "halten." I pegged over and over as he continued to beat me. Tears poured down his face but he didn't stop. "sei abschue mich sei hundin." He screamed into my ear.

All the pain he was causing me was nothing compared to what he just did to my heart. All the warmth was still connected to his body, I felt it every punch. Why would he say I disgust him, whatever reason tore my heart to shreds, no matter what reason?

He yanked my helpless body up and dragged me outside of his living corridor. He murmured into my ear that I was on my own and to work hard because if I didn't he would be the one to turn the oven on for me personaly. My heart raced as I was shoved with the other woman. We were placed in lines as they inspected us again, I kept my head down and tried to make my weak, fragile body look as strenghtly as possible. German marshals yelled at us ineligibly as they stamped us with claims. They separated us into categories, dehumanized us by stripping us down and checking for faults that won't be acceptable to keep. There were woman that were pushed one direction and woman that were pushed into another.

I was pushed into the wrong direction according to the screams and yells of the other woman.

Scheiße

AN:/ So when I first published this I forgot to say that if this offended any Germans, Jews, I apologize, I write this story to clarify the terrible things that were committed by Nazis (not Germans, there's a difference people). Oh and the last line means shit. Anyways this is sloppy and short, why because it's hard to write a story that isn't part of my ethnicity history, yeah got me?


End file.
